


Five Nights Of Trauma (DREAM SMP & FNAF CROSSOVER)

by omega_glowstick



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crossover, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Major Character Injury, Multi, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Possible Character Death, Trauma, Violence, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omega_glowstick/pseuds/omega_glowstick
Summary: Tommy and many others get teleported to the FNAF world and have to see death and terror for the five nights they spend.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 11





	Five Nights Of Trauma (DREAM SMP & FNAF CROSSOVER)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning; this chapter and the next chapter have the finding of the missing kids bodys by Tommy and others.

Tommy groans, grabbing his head in pain. He had just got teleported from L’Manburg to this new place. He looked around as he quietly sat up getting a good look at where he now laid.   
He could hear laughs from little kids and brightly colored lights from beneath the door.  
Tommy immediately stood to his feet and opened the door. Nobody was there. It was dark and silent. He was extremely confused and peaked around his surroundings.   
Tommy could see a bunch of confetti designed tablecloths with dozens of tables and red chairs. As he spinned around to look, red, pink and green balloons floated in each corner. Posters with some sort of furries were barely held on the wall with tape. In a few more corners, Tommy saw some arcade games such as PacMan and BattleZone. He smirked. He would be playing those later.  
He again looked around. On a stage stood three animal mascots. A bear with brown fur, blue eyes, a black bow and tophat, and a microphone. On the left was a purplish blue rabbit with pink eyes, a red bow tie and a vibrant red guitar. And on the right was a yellow chicken with pink eyes, a bib that says “Let’s Eat!” in yellow lettering and a pink cupcake with yellow eyes.  
Tommy began to search his surroundings again, spotting a small stage with a purple and yellow sparkly star designed curtain and a half broken wooden sign that says “out of order”.  
The teen became unsure of if he should be out in the open. He felt unsure. All of a sudden a loud THUMP was heard from where Tommy had woken.   
The blonde boy turned slowly with a large lump in his throat. Tommy’s palms become sweaty as he walked to the door. He clenched his left fist. Tommy finally gripped on the old gold rusty doorknob. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened the door slowly, opening his eyes seconds later. 

“Tubbo..?” Tommy whimpered as he looked down.

There layed, Tubbo on the cold checkered floor.  
Tubbo moved at Tommy’s voice.

“Tommy..? Where are we?” Tubbo whispered, standing up to get a good look at the blonde.

“I’m not sure..but I’ll be honest, I’m kinda scared..” Tommy admitted while licking his dry lips.

“I am too....” The brunette shivered while walking closer to Tommy, to feel safer.

Tommy led the older to a corner, in case more people arrived.  
Tubbo clung onto Tommy, whimpering with fear.  
Tommy would usually call Tubbo clingy but he was too scared to make any jokes. Tommy also clung onto Tubbo to feel safer in this unknown place.  
Yet another thud was heard, however, it was in front of the two boys who huddled in a corner.

“Will...?” Tommy shuddered, his eyes adjusting to the completely dark room.

“Tom..?” Wilbur questioned while sitting up.

“Me and Tubbo are over here..” Tommy waved his hand, getting Wilburs attention. Wilbur crawls over to the two.

“Where are we..?” Wonders Wilbur, sitting next to Tommy and Tubbo.

“We both don’t know..” Tubbo squeaked, hiding his face in Tommy’s arm.

Wilbur picks up a flashlight he found on the floor and turns it on, moving around to study his surroundings.  
Tommy grabbed the flashlight from Wilbur’s hands and shined it at a poster.

“Hey!” Wilbur whisper-yelled trying to get back the flashlight.

“Oi! Look!” Tommy points to the poster.

The ripped paper said “Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza” on it along with faint confetti, pizza and balloons. Tommy fixed his vision and saw the three characters from out of the room on the bottom.

Tommy gasps. “That’s them! I saw them a minute ago!”

“What?” Tubbo asks, hugging Tommy’s torso to feel safe in this cold dusty room.

Tommy shines the flashlight more to see something red and dried up on the floor in another corner. He stands up and walks to it smelling a rotten smell.   
Tommy gags and touches it, lifting his finger covered in the red substance and smelling it as it dripped off his finger. 

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!!” Tommy screams and tears brim his eyes, stammering back.

“WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED!?” Tubbo whines.

“T-THAT’S BLOOD! HUMAN BLOOD!” Tommy bursts into tears.  
Tommy scoots back, putting his hand in something. Tommy sniffles and looks at what he put his hand on, he noticed it wasn’t more blood. This time it was... a KID!?

“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD NONO!!” Tommy screams and runs to Tubbo.  
Tubbo and Wilbur ask questions as Tommy stares into his bloody hand.

“I-It was a k-kid..” Tommy sounded traumatized and began to let the water works out.


End file.
